Ungrateful Love
by Pikadaj
Summary: "If you ever make him cry because of something other then his own stupidity, I won't forgive you." Why did Yuki care about these words so much? YxH HIATUS
1. Yuki's POV

**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Title: **Ungrateful Love  
**Summary:** "If you ever make him cry because of something other then his own stupidity, I won't forgive you." Why did Yuki care about these words so much? YxH

- - -

**Chapter 01: Yuki's POV:**

- - -

Idiot… That idiot… After one night he thinks I care… Yes, I'm talking about Suuichi. The biggest moron in the whole of Tokyo. When he left for the studio this morning, the air was tense -probably because I didn't act any different towards him after last night-. I'm sure he noticed to, he just didn't want to believe it.

He is such an irritating brat! Clinging on me like that… It's disgusting… And I'm not saying that he is because he likes guys. I'd say I'm worse then him. He is simply gay, while I am bi. Heh. I don't care what gender, as long as the sex is good. Oh well…

The doorbell rang and I glance at the clock. It's about time that idiot came home. He is almost two hours late. A frown reaches my face. But why would Shuuichi ring a bell? He has a key.

Hn. Knowing that baka, he lost his key. Oh well, no point in keeping myself here when he rings the bell again. Strange that he hasn't start yelling yet. 

I move towards the door and greet the outside world. But in stead of looking in that pitiful whining face of Shuuichi, I am greeted by slant dark eyes…

What is Hiroshi Nakano doing here?

We stare for a moment. Why is he here? I don't think he wants to be here, and seeing as how he doesn't know how to begin, I think I'd start…

"What is it? Here to settle scores?" I ask as cold as I can muster.

"No." He replies in that deep, alluring voice he has.

"'Keep your hands of my Shuuichi' right?" I say, now growing curious.

He is quiet for a while, then; "That's not why I'm here" I see him take a deep breath. "I'm here to ask you a favor." He bows, my eyes widen. "Please, take good care of him."

I look at him. How strange… People would kill to see him bowing to them, but to me it's no good sight… I don't want him to bow for a favor, I want him to bow for- -ahum- let's not go there.

"What a pain." He twitches slightly, and I quickly add; "What if I said that?"

He rises again, and this time a glare is on his face. 

If you ever make him cry because of something…" he starts "other then his own stupidity," what is this? "I won't forgive you…"

My eyes narrow slightly. Could it be that he knows? I look at his face, and knowing eyes look back. But does he posses this knowledge? No, I don't think so… But what was he here for, really? Suddenly my eyes widen.

He gave me and that Shuuichi-brat his blessing!

But-But I don't want to be with Shuuichi Shindou! I want to be with him! Hiroshi Sakano!

He is the reason why I came to that 'concert'. I wanted to see him, and I did. I did see him… But only after Shuuichi saw me, did he see me too…

But why?

Why does it seem like I can feel it when he's near, but he can't seem to feel the same?

Why does his best friend long to be with me, but he doesn't?

Why do I care for him while I haven't cared for anyone for such a long time?

…

And why am I staring at a tree?

I close the door, moving to the balcony. When I get there, I see him disappearing out of sight, the sound of his motorcycle disappearing. I am so stupid…

A sigh escapes my lips.

I believe Hiroshi wanted me to go after his friend, so I will. I pulled on my shoes and jacket and grabber my keys before leain the warmth of my home.

Now…

Where would I be if I was that baka?

- - -

Hmmm… I found that baka alright. Crying in the park, it was pathetic. I believe I heard him mumble about how Hiroshi could do that to him and how he was supposed to be there for him.

A sigh

I don't know how Hiroshi puts up with him like that. What ever happens, he always helps Shuuichi through whatever h's going through. It's alost as if he;

Then it clicked

It all just clicked!

Hiroshi loves Shuuichi!

I love Hiroshi, Hiroshichi loves Shuuichi and Shuuichi loves me!

I don't know whether to laugh like the maniac I am, or cry in the agony that I feel. But I get it now…

I can never have Hiroshi, because he is in love with Shuuichi. But if I can't have him…

No one can…

t.b.c

_Uhm… Okay?  
Trying to get over my writers block here!  
And there's not really anything else to do except for writing when you're camping. The thing I wanted to stop doing…  
-sigh-  
Oh well…  
This idea has been haunting me since I saw that epi 3  
Tell me what ya think,  
Ja ne!_


	2. Hiro's POV

**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Title: **Ungrateful Love  
** Summary:** "If you ever make him cry because of something other then his own stupidity, I won't forgive you." Why did Yuki care about these words so much? YxH

- - -

**REVIEWS:**  
**Dragons04** – thanks, though I dun think displayed ya complete review x.x"  
**Cheysuli-Night** – Oops n.n" I saw the Hiroshishi, so I changed it ASAP, still have to change the last name typo though…  
**ayu** – Ah, okay, thanks. Hehe. I think I like Hiro-Ryuichi better, but this idea was just nagging in my head n.n;;  
**mirra** – I know : smirk :  
**catseyes77** – Is it the short chap, update soon, other something completely different lol XD  
**Silverone** – Thanks, and I'll add a bit of hat information in a few chapters. My main point is not to throw in everything all at once, but take it easy for once XD  
**dimonyo-anghel** – Indeed XD

- - -

**Chapter 02: Hiro's POV:**

- - -

Faith has this strange thing of always screwing things up. All I want is for him to love me, but does he? No he doesn't. He only sees me as his friend. His friend! Hasn't he realized it yet?

A friend doesn't go through so much trouble to help you! I mean, come ON! I took beatings for that guy! Almost got raped seven times, _AND _I had to move three times!

I know that a lot of people will be like; 'Yeah, I'd do that to!' and all, but when it comes right to it, it's every man to himself!

Really, that's how society works these days.

No one gives a damn about friends anymore. They are merely an excuse so that everyone can be like; 'Yeah, hurt me and my friends will get ya!'. That's why my only friend is Shuuichi. Because if someone hurts him… I _will_coma after that person.

That Eiri will hurt Suu… I just know it.

The way he looks at him… I think he even _hates_ Shuu-chan! But how someone can hate him goes far beyond me… FAR beyond me.

I mean, he's just so.. Happy always. Happy and friendly and nice, and, and… Beautiful…

Shuuichi is beautiful…

The way his eyes sparkle, his hair curls, his smile effects everyone around… The way he moves, the way he acts, the way he behaves, the way he talks, the way he-

Oh Shuuichi… What have you done to me? You made me like this… As if you are my source of life! But I guess you are…

If you were to die, so would I. I can not live without y, Shuuichi. You mean the world to me. I will do everything to make you happy, everything… Even if that means letting you run off to that… Yuki Eiri…

Sigh

I wish I could forget about you, you know… If only for a mere second. I wish I could forget about you…

Someone rings the door bell. Is it you? I stumble to the door, almost falling over several items, but I manage to reach the door without failinf completely.

I open the door, and I blink…

It's not you.

I blink again.

It is definitely not you…

"Yuki Eiri?"

t.b.c

_Nyah, I decided to cut it off here already. I know, it's short, but hey! At least I updated!   
-grin-  
And that's strange  
XD  
Well, I'm off now,  
Ja ne, minna-san!_


	3. Shuichi's POV

**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Title: **Ungrateful Love  
** Summary:** "If you ever make him cry because of something other then his own stupidity, I won't forgive you." Why did Yuki care about these words so much? YxH

- - -

**REVIEWS**  
Ray 4 ever – Can't help it, I love the damned things n.n;;  
catseyes77 – I know XD, somehow I always end up right :p  
checkmarks – Hehe. Thanks XD  
b2 – o.o;;; I don't wanna know where your mind is o.o;;; nope, haven't read the manga and I thought you knew I was unpredictable qq  
Karmegas – I hate writing long chaps x.x They're so… LONG x.x  
Dragons04 It looked like the cut the review off, but then again, I'm just stupid XD And what's wrong with keeping you in suspense:o XD

- - -

**Chapter 03: Shuichi's POV:**

- - -

"YUKI! I'M HOME!" I yell opening the door. "YUKI! YUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKI" I open the doors in the apartment. All empty That's strange, my Yuki never goes out.

Hmmmmmmm…. What to do, what to do….

Ah! I know! I'll call Hiro!

I take my cell and use speed dial #2. Hehe, Yuki has become #1.

I hear the tone of the phone. TUUT TUUT.

Hey… That actually gives me an idea for a song! Ah!

I take a paper and a pen and I start to write.

_I pick up the phone but you're not there  
TUUT  
one time  
TUUT  
two times_

I tried to call you but you weren't there  
TUUT  
one time  
TUUT  
two times

I tried to tell you something but you weren't there  
TUUT  
one time  
TUUT   
two times

Hmmm… It's trange, but it's a start. Well… Not exactly a start… Ah! I know a start! If I manage to finish this song, maybe Bad Luck can play it in the next gig! I'm sure Fujisaki can make the 'tuut' sounds on his instrument.

Hmmm… I think I'll drop by Hiro after I finish this song. After all… I need him to correct this for me, ne? Until then, I'll just try to call him and continue the rest of it!

Ah… I wonder where my Yuki is anyway? I want to show him these new shirts that I bought. Hehehe. He'll love them.

Let's see… Where was I again?

Oh yeah!

_I tried to-_

t.b.c

_Okay, this chapter suxx. Probably because I don't like Shuichi all that much, but since he's involved and I have plans for him, it's only fair that I give him a POV chappie as well, ne?  
Ja ne!_


	4. Yuki's POV 2

**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Title: **Ungrateful Love  
**Summary:** "If you ever make him cry because of something other then his own stupidity, I won't forgive you." Why did Yuki care about these words so much? YxH

* * *

**Chapter 04: Yuki's POV:**

* * *

You open the door, and I can't help but to stare. You look hot like this. Your hair is ruffled like you rode on your motor without a helmet on, or if you just came out of bed after some hot, steamy-

…

You said something. I wonder what you said, though…

"What are you doing here?" you ask, at which I just shrug.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

I see you don't like my request, but you're one of those typical 'nice guys' so you nod and step aside. The look in your eyes says enough; _You don't like me_. I love you, but you don't even like me. Why must it be like this? Did I ever do anything wrong to you? Or do you just not like me because the brat _does_?

I notice that you're looking at me strangely. Right. I was about to come in… so I do that.

I step into your home and you close the door behind me.

As you lead me to you living-room I notice how tidy it is, especially for a teenage guy that goes out, is in a popular band and lives alone.

"Do you want something to drink?" you ask. You're such a gentleman…

"Beer." I reply, not knowing if you have it, but saying it on a reflex.

You nod and walk through a door which I think leads to the kitchen. Being alone gives me a good opportunity to look around a little.

The apartment is not exactly big, but big enough for just you. The living-room has a TV, a low table, two plush couches and a plush chair. I sit down on one of the couches.

I see your guitar next to the other cough, together with some materials I can't identify. I guess you were taking care of your trusted instrument. It almost make me feel guilty for interrupting you in your ritual.

The walls are littered with pictures of you, your family and your band. I wonder… Would you notice if I would take a picture of you with me?

"Here you go."

I look up to see you reach out a can of beer. Funny. I didn't think you'd have it.

I open my can and watch in amusement to see you do the same before taking a big strong gulp of it.

You know, I never figured you'd be the type to drink beer. I guess I always pictured you a soda-type, though I have no idea why since you and the brat go out drinking sometimes.

After a few minutes of us being silent, with as only sound the ticking of a clock –which I assume is behind me- and us drinking you look at me.

"You still didn't answer my question." You say.

Question? What question? Did you ever ask a question?

"Why are you here?"

Ah… _That_ question! Now that I think of it… Why _did_ I come here! I have no idea actually…

I take another sip and stare out of one of the windows.

"It's snowing." I say, making you look at me confused, before you also look out of the window.

"Yuki…" you murmur. "It means snow, right?"

I nod, though I doubt he sees me for he is still looking out of the window with a thoughtful look on your face, question seemingly forgotten for the time being.

I study your face some more; the smooth but pale complex of your skin, your scarlet locks which are draped over your shoulders and in front of your onyx eyes…

I want to touch you so bad, but I know that I can't. I turn my focus back on the window again, and I can see it's snowing harder. How would you look with snow covering you? Even more beautiful I think.

White crumbs in your scarlet locks and on your long dark lashes, a soft blush on your face because of the cold wind whipping past you…

I can feel my pants tighten and almost choke on my beer. What if you see me like this?

Fortunately for me, the lights flicker before we are shrouded in complete darkness.

**

* * *

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN that took a long time o.0;  
If it wasn't for the reviews this fic still received, I would've forgotten all about it n,n"  
So thank you reviewers for reminding me; I'll try to update faster this time, and not wait a year… Maybe half a year next time n.n"  
Well, anyway!  
I hope ya liked it n.n**


End file.
